Nightmares
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: Hermione has a terrible dream and has to make sure it's not true. DracoHermione. OneShot.


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own **__**Harry Potter**__**! **__**It belongs to J. K. Rowling. **__**The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

**Authors note: ****The**** characters are OOC**** [Draco and Hermione are **_**not**_** enemies]**

_The __ground__ was covered with the bloody remains of the __students__, but there were no discernible bodies, except for __a boy__'s lifeless form immersed in a congealing pool. Blood coated __everything__,__ the walls,__ the __ground__, and the stairs, which she slipped on in her haste to get __in the Heads Common Room__. Her glances became frantic as she searched __for Draco__. Running up to the __doors of his room__, she stopped in her tracks. __Draco__ slumped backwards over the __doors__, __the deadly __spell hitting his chest__. Blood spurted everywhere and he was making awful gurgling noises as she approached._

_Voldemort__ was standing back, admiring his handiwork with what might have been an evil grin spread across his face. _

_"__Draco__! No!" __Hermione__ screamed running to his body, which slowly began slumping onto the __floor__._

_Voldemort__ began laughing as she ran to the dying __boy__'s side, screaming his name over and over and then clutching him in her arms, blood beginning to coat her fingers and hands. "Don't leave me." She cried._

_He smiled up at her through the pain brushing his fingers against her cheek. "I'm sorry__, Mia__. I can't stay." He murmured as the life steadily eased out of him, leaving a blank-eyed shell of what the man had once been._

_"NOOOO!" She screamed, sobbing against him._

_"__Draco Malfoy__ is no more!" __Voldemort__ cackled. "My work here is done."_

_Hermione__ glared up at him. "YOU BASTARD!"_

_He paused and glared back at her, then __he __was gone, leaving __Hermione__ to scream and cry alone __in the middle of Hogwarts__, __Draco Malfoy__'s lifeless body in her lap, leaking blood onto her once white shirt._

Hermione shot straight up in her bed in her Head girl's bedroom_, _tears streaming down her face. "Draco…" she whispered racing from the room. In all the time since their 7th year had started, never had she had a dream as vivid as this. She had to know it wasn't true.

Tears blurred her vision as she stumbled down the stairs, into the Heads Common Room, but all was well. Still not satisfied, she raced straight to Draco's room and marched in without even a knock.

Draco, a light sleeper anyway, leapt from the bed, drawing his wand, which was the first weapon he grabbed, only to find a sobbing Hermione Granger leaning against his closed door. His head tilted to the side. "Hermione?"

"Draco! You're alive!" She cried out in relief and dove straight into a very shirtless Draco Malfoy's arms after he set his wand down, shoving him backwards into the wall as she squeezed him tightly and cried to the point of snubbing.

"What in the bloody hell, Hermione! I've been alive for quite some time now. What's going on?" He asked, confused as his arms wrapped around her.

"It was awful! He killed everyone!" she sobbed.

Tension filled his body at those words. "Who?"

"…And you. Oh God… he killed you… I dreamt it… I thought you were gone forever… I was all alone…"

He relaxed again as he realized that no one was in any immediate danger. "It was only a nightmare… I'm right here." He murmured, rubbing her back. _It's a bloody good thing I decided to wear my pants tonight; otherwise, this would have been rather awkward… _

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?"

"I already am."

"I meant…" She gestured to his rather big bed with the soft sheets.

"Oh."

Maneuvering her onto the bed until he was sitting against the headboard and she was between his legs, he felt her relax slightly and her crying had quieted some. "Want to tell me what happened?" He questioned, wrapping his arms about her waist protectively.

Resting her head back against his shoulder and linking her fingers with his, tears still trickled down her face. "It was horrible. I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of the night and found all the students slain on the ground, but I couldn't find you among them so I went to your room… and you were slumped on it… dying… the deadly spell hitting your chest… it was Voldemort… y-you d-died in my arms…" She took a shaky breath at the end to keep from sobbing again.

"Oh, Merlin…" He muttered, tightening his grip upon her.

"I… I don't want to lose you…"

"I didn't realize you cared…" He caressed her stomach through the thin material of her shirt… his shirt actually… and abruptly realized that that was all she was wearing, the corners of his mouth twitching when she gasped at the contact.

"Is this my shirt?" He asked, sniffing at it suspiciously. "It certainly smells like mine."

A grin flashed across his face as she blushed. "It is. I nicked it… hope you don't mind… mine are so dreadfully tight for sleeping in."

"Of course I mind, you should take it off at once…" He murmured teasingly.

She smirked. _I wonder what he would do if I did take it off?_ "Perhaps I should rid myself of it, since you demand it in such a way."

Draco's eyes widened. "Yes, I demand it."

The horrible dream was steadily being forgotten. In a flash, she turned in his arms and straddled his waist, his hands now at her waist. Wrapping her arms around him, she rested her forehead against his. "I can't lose you, Draco. I refuse to allow such a thing."

A grin spread across his face. "I admire the fact that you would defy so many things for me." His lips brushed lightly against her own as he spoke and his thumb came up to wipe at the tearstain on her face.

She couldn't take it anymore. "I fear _I_ might die if I don't do this."

"Do what?" His eyebrows rose.

"This." She replied and leaned in to kiss him most tenderly, but as quickly as it had begun, she pulled away.

A slow grin slid across his face. "I like this side of you, darling."

There was no more talking the rest of that night as her hands slid down into his lap and worked at the lacings there. "Are you sure you want to be doing that, love?" He questioned.

She merely kissed him and nodded. _I'll make certain that there will be no more dreams like that._

* * *

><p><em>If anyone's wondering "Mia" is my nickname for Her<strong>mio<strong>ne, because I hate it when they call her Mione. That's just my opinion, of course. ;]_


End file.
